zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
2.6-The Queen's Vacation
"The Queen's Vacation" is the sixth episode of the second season of The Familiar of Zero. '6.1 Hallway passing' Hallway, camera closes up at foot level of someone walking then another close up of another person walking the opposed direction. A close head shot of Agnès going left side of the hallway. A close up of an older stern man looks like a high officials with fancy robes and gold chain going down the right side of the hallway. An over head shot looking down on top of the hallway. They are opposed side of the hallway and going to pass each other. Side shot as the pass each looking only straight ahead. Something happens as they pass. Time slow down and the background turn black. With the officials walking toward the camera and Agnès in the background she stops. The bishop quick looks sideway without turning his head and keeps going as he passes. Agnès turns around to at him. Agnès watches as he walks down the hallway and is thinking. '6.2 HENRIETTA ROOM.' Henrietta is looking out a window. She turns around when some talks. “Excuse me.” It’s Agnès “Agnès Chevalier de Milan is here to meet Her Majesty.” Henrietta “Are you done with the investigation regarding that matter?” Agnès “Yes.” They walk closer to each other. “This is the investigation report.” Agnès kneels and hand up the report to Henrietta. Henrietta starts going through the report. “This is what they meant by ‘troublemaker’?” Agnès “Do I have permission to make an arrest and have the law punish them?” Henrietta “No, In order to punish high ranking officials, a testimonial by the Vice-Captain of the Gun Squadron won’t be enough. Let’s use that plan.” Agnès is still kneeling. “But that plan poses a high risk on Her Majesty’s life!” Henrietta “Don’t worry about that. I’ll have a capable bodyguard with me.” Agnès is a little shock but goes with it. Agnès is racing down a road on a horse. “I’m grateful for your kindness, Her Majesty for placing such faith in a commoner like me… allowing me a chance for revenge.” She flashes back the scene of the town burning. Agnès as a child she stands up and looking around at the town burning, she crying. '6.3 IN TOWN.' Saito “I’m here again. I can’t seem to handle that shopkeeper.” Louise comes up from behind. “What are you talking about? Didn’t we come to the store because Agnès ordered us to wait here? It must be an important mission from Her Majesty.” Louise grabs Saito by the ear. “Alright, here we go!” Saito “Ouch!!! That hurts!!!” '6.4 INTO FAIRY INN.' Inside there are six girls in very low cut ball gowns and a person in the middle looks like a woman dress up a guy with a sword and a white outfit like they were going to have a picture taken. Scarron is there in a long ball gown and long curly blue hair. “Well, alright, alright! Excellent, my fellow fairies!” Saito “Erm… Uhm…” Scarron turns around to see Louise and Saito. Louise “H-Hello!” They both have a look of ‘What going on here!’ Saito “Excuse me; it has been a long time, Sakaran-taenchou.” Scarron and the entire girls scoot over to them with slight head tilt, hand clasp, and eye closes. “That’s not right!” Looking like something out of play. Louise and Saito have an ‘Oh my word look.’ Scarron “Everyone, together! SHANG-HAI!” There is scene of Scarron in the middle holding hands to Louise on one side and Saito on the other side and then there a girl on the either side of each of them holding hands. It looks like a large fan. “Ma Mademoiselle!” There is a very bright light behind them. Scarron “Tres bien~” Note: French for very good! Louise and Saito are on the floor trying catch their breath. The Jessica with fake sword and white outfit comes over to them. “What’s up with you guys dropping by so suddenly?” They look up. “Uhh… We’re waiting for someone. By the way, why are you guys wearing those costumes?” Jessica “Ah! This? We’ll be performing ‘Vacances en Tristania’ tonight!” Louise and Saito “Eh???” '6.5 MEETING WITH SCARRON AND BACK IN THE SADDLE.' Scarron with the heavy makeup, with a goat tee and sharp long mustache. He is still the acting the part. “We’ll let the world know of our beauty!” All of the other girls are playing along too in their costume. Louise looks to a poster on the wall. There a picture of Scarron looking up and Jessica in the male role look down at him in a costume. Louise with this ‘This is weird’ look on her face. ‘Vacances en Tristania’. A hand comes down on Louise shoulder. Scarron is standing behind them. “Perfect, you two will get on stage as well, since we’re in need of manpower.” They are both in shock. Scarron “Alright, my fellow fairies! Time to open store, get ready!” All the girls.”Alright! Ma Mademoiselle!” Louise “Uhm…” Scarron taking to the girls looks behind him. “Oh! Why are you two still standing there in a daze? Shouldn’t you be helping out in the store? No, uhm…” Louise “We’re on an important mission!” Scarron “Stop talking so much! Saito will help out in the kitchen! Louise will go with everyone else to change into costume! Alright! Quickly, quickly!” The girls grab Louise by the arms and lift her up and Louise has ‘wait a minute look’. Jessica hook Saito like a fish with her finger. Saito “Wait! What’s this.” Louise “No! Not like that! Let go of me! Noooooo!!!” Louise is stuff into a beautiful white uniform. “It can’t be helped, eh?” In the room with Louise the other girls. “As expected, she’s cute!” Louise “This seems to have a more natural look than wearing the black cloak.” '6.6 INSIDE "CHARMING FAIRIES" INN.' Inside the Inn the Charming Fairies severing everyone seem to have skipper outfits. Saito is in the back working in the kitchen and he is eyeballing all the girls from behind the kitchen counter. He has his hands shading his eyes to get a better look. He watches the Fairies are serving the customer in the Inn. Saito “Ho! The number one winner is Jessica! Second is Mary! Third is Jungde! Last is Louise of course.” Saito hear someone cracking their knuckles. A two shot of Saito and Louise standing a little behind next to him. Louise “What placing were you talking about just now?” Saito still looking into the room. “What is it? Of course I’m talking about chest…” As he looks to his side to see who was talking and stops in his tracks. She grabs his mouth from behind and stretching it as wide as she pulling each side. “You perverted dog! Since you’re a dog, bark like one!” She has him in a Boston crab move. (Saito on his stomach and she sitting on his back and pulling up both leg under the arms.) Saito has tears coming down his face. '6.7 THE REQUEST.' Scarron “Hey, Louise! Someone asked for you!” Louise stops pulling Saito legs to look at Scarron looking over the counter. “Eh?” Scarron “Now! Now! Hurry!” Louise “Yes!” Scarron “Hurry up! Hurry up!” Louise comes out from behind the counter to see who it is. Scarron to the person requesting Louise. “Sorry to keep you waiting!” Louise look like a deer caught in head lights. “You?” Julio is sitting at a table. “Yo Louise!” Saito pulls himself up to look over the counter to see Julio and Louise sitting next to Julio. He is mad. “J-Julio?!” Julio moves in closer and hugs Louise. “Ah! This look is cute.” Louise is not very happy. She looks over to see Saito looking at them over the counter. Louise “W-Wait.” Saito is fuming. Louise has a little sweat on the back of her head. “Wait! Don’t get so close to me!” Julio leans over to whisper in her ear. “Actually I also came to this Inn because Agnès told me to wait here.” Louise is surprise and wide eye. Saito see how closes Julio is to Louise. “Damn it! What is that bastard talking about?!” He like chewing on the counter top. '6.8 CELEBRATE' All “Cheers!” There is four glasses with wine clicking together in the air. There are all sorts of food on the table. Julio has Louise and four other girls at the table. Louise “Hey, just how many times are you going to toast?” Julio “As many as I want – as long as I’m happy! Cheers!” Louise just gives up and just sits there. Julio “This is indeed a great shop!” '6.9 OUTSIDE THE BACK ALLEY.' Outside in the back alley Saito taking a box of bottles to be put outside in the night. “He must be here because of Louise, right?” Someone in a hooded cape runs into Saito and falls backward. Female voice. “Sorry!” Saito “Are you alright?” Female voice. “I would like to inquire, is there is an Inn called ‘The Charming Fairies’ nearby?” Saito “Eh? That Inn is here.” They both say. “That voice is…!” She pulls the hood back at the same time the face under the hood is Henrietta. You hear other male voices. “Search over there!” She has a scared look on her face as she looking sideways. She covers Saito mouth. Scene is in the street in front of the alleyway on the other side. There are soldier running down to street. Soldiers “They might have run towards that direction.” You see Saito and Henrietta hiding in the dark alley as the soldier pass. Soldiers “Hurry!” Saito “Princess, this way!” They run down the alley. '6.10 I NEED HELP.' In the room Saito and Louise staying in, he is standing by the door and Henrietta is sitting on the bed. Saito “Although I don’t really know what happened anyways, first I should call Louise over. Henrietta “Wait, Saito! I’m here to ask for your help.” Saito surprised as she pull back her hood. “Me!” Henrietta “Please be my bodyguard for the time being.” Saito “Why me? You’re the Queen, shouldn’t your bodyguard be more…” Henrietta “I’m on a secret mission, so there is no other way.” Saito “So, that’s why you wanted us to wait here right? I understand. I’ll accept it since it’s a request from Her Majesty.” Henrietta has an amazed look that he got it and accepted the task. She is very happy. Saito has a ‘is there something more to this look.’ “It isn’t anything dangerous, right?” A bead of sweat comes down his face. Saito “If I were to allow Her Majesty to face any danger, I don’t know how Louise would torture me.” Henrietta “I-It’s alright!” She has a big smile. Saito “Well, then alright.” Henrietta “Then let’s set out now!” '6.11 THE CHANGE.' She stands up. “Those soldiers from before will search in here any second now! It isn’t safe to remain in here anymore.” She takes off the cape. “Saito, would it be possible for you to lend me some clothes which will make me look like a commoner?” Saito looks around the room. He goes through a trunk. “Hmmm… I only have Louise’s shirt with me.” Henrietta “That’ll be alright.” Saito look over his shoulder see Henrietta beautiful back facing him. She had dropped her dress off and has no clothes on. He goes into shock. Henrietta “Thank you very much, Saito.” She doesn’t seem to have problem with Saito seeing her. “The shirt please.” Saito hands up the shirt as he covers his eyes with the other hand. Henrietta “Alright!” He peeks through his finger and he sees she has the shirt on but not button all the way. She has a nice bust line. He closes the finger and thinking ‘Will she fit into Louise’s shirt?’ He looks. Henrietta “The shirt seems a little small.” Let face it. No bust of Louise to a very healthy bust of Henrietta. It’s not just all going to fit. Better duck button may fly. The shirt is stretch to the max and the bust are ready to pop out. Saito to himself. “As I expected.” '6.12 INSIDE "CHARMING FAIRIES" INN.' Everybody is at the table. Julio three girls and Louise with her head on the table. “Cheers!” Louise doesn’t look too good. I guest she not a good drinker. “Agnès still isn’t here yet.” Scarron “My little fairies! The shop will close early tonight due to a performance later.” The three girls jump up to close up. “Yes!” Julio is looking around. “It’s over so early? Let’s have a few more toasts!” One of the girls. “Pack up!” Louise slowly stands up. “What’s this? No sight of her yet.(Agnès) Saito!” She doesn’t see him behind the counter. “Saito?” '6.13 BACKALLEY.' There are soldiers standing in street and starting to rain in the night. They are questioning anybody on the street. “State your name and where you are staying! Take off your hood and let me see your face!” Henrietta and Saito are in the alley. Saito looks around the corner. “The security seems to have tightened.” Henrietta “The army received an investigation report that a daughter of royalty has been kidnapped.” She has changed her hair style. Sato “So that means they are actually looking for you, Princess?” Henrietta “What shall we do? We will garner suspicion if we hide our faces. Saito, please place your hands on my shoulders.” Saito is surprise at what she saying. '6.14 WALKING DOWN THE STREET.' Soldiers “Alright, you may go.” The two people walk away. Soldiers turn to look behind them. They see Saito with arm around a girl with a very tight shirt, walking down the street toward them. Saito in a low voice to Henrietta. “Uhm… I seem to be getting lots of attention.” Henrietta “Let’s keep it this way.” Saito “But…” Just then Henrietta put his hand on her bust. Saito is in shock and in dream land. Saito “I’m so fortunate~” The Soldiers just watch as they pass. Soldiers watching her bust rather than her face. Soldiers “Let’s make a check at the opposite street!” The Soldiers run off in the opposite direction as Saito and Henrietta walk down the street. '6.15 RICHMON LUXURIOUS MANSION.' Agnès “Please tell Richmon that Agnès, Captain of Her Majesty’s Gun Squadron, is here to see him. It is an urgent matter and must be reported immediately!” There is some lights turn on some of the lower floor. Agnès is standing in front of a fire place. The fire is shining in her eyes. She is remembering the fire in the town she used to live in. Richmon “An urgent matter?” It is the same person Agnès pass in the hallway. “To have the Captain of the Gun Squadron to drop by personally at the Court, I guess it isn’t a small matter.” He moves to meet Agnès in front of the fire place. Agnès “Her Majesty is missing.” Richmon “What? She’s been kidnapped again?” Agnès “The investigation is still going on.” Richmon “Didn’t a similar thing happen a while back? Has your Gun Squadron been formed just to show your incapability?” Agnès “You should take note that; we’re working hard on the search right now. We wished to get permission to setup a curfew on the streets and seal off the sea ports.” Richmon uses some magic and a feather pen lifts out of a holder and floats over to Richmon and he writes up document. He hands over the document to Agnès. “Do whatever you can to find Her Majesty. Otherwise, by the name of the law, I’ll sentence you all to death in court!” Agnès “Yes!” She is walking out. She stops at the door with her back to Richmon . “Your Excellency.” Richmon “What is it now?” Agnès “I’m conducting an investigation on the Protestantism incident. And it seems that Your Excellency was involved in that incident twenty years ago. Did You Excellency plot the Massacre of D’Angleterre?” Richmon “Massacre? Don’t make it sound so bad. The commoners in that village were plotting to overthrow the kingdom. That was meant to suppress them.” Agnès “Suppress? I get it. I’ve investigated that matter and there aren’t any records.” She half turns. “Your Excellency, you should know the person who led the Suppression Squadron.” There is some lighting outside as the light flashes on their faces. Richmon “How would I remember small details like that? Finding Her Majesty is more important than dealing with something which happened twenty years ago.” She turns back to the door with a look that knows more than she letting on. “I’ll excuse myself for now.” Richmon is staring at the door as she leaves. There is another lighting flash from outside. '6.16 LOUISE LOOKING FOR SAITO.' Louise is outside looking for Saito with cape and hood walking down the street with soldiers around her questioning people. She looks around. “Saito, where did you go?” She continues down the street. From a room above where Louise was. Saito “Is this room really alright for you?” Henrietta is sitting on the bed with Louise short dress and very tight shirt. She has a little smile. Saito “I mean… It’s really raining hard, isn’t it? If the continues, it might last through the whole night.” He turns back and she is shaking from being cold from outside and wet with rain. She is holding herself to keep warm. Saito “Princess? What’s wrong?” Henrietta “I’m feeling cold. Please hold onto me.” He sits on the bed and he kind of scoots over. He thinks and looks at her and she looking down. He puts his hand on her shoulder and realizes how cold she is. To himself. “She was this cold?!” She looks up and smiles and holds her tighter. She leans into him. Just then there is banging on the door. “Open up! This is the Royal Army! Hurry and open the door!” The handle on the door is jerking up and down. Saito “Princess!” Soldiers at the door. “Due to an urgent matter, I’ll use force to open the door if I have to!” Henrietta “It can’t be helped!” Saito “Princess?” You see he goes has shock look in his face. '6.17 THE SOLDIERS.' The Soldiers break in the door. As they go in to the room they go into shock at what they see. Henrietta is topless on top of Saito. Her bosom is pressing against Saito and she is giving him a big kiss. Soldiers “Keh! Let’s go!” Henrietta pushes Saito down into the bed. '6.18 RICHMON IN A MEETING.' Richmon is in a meeting with two other on either side of him. There is a man in cape with a hooded sitting across from him at the table. They are talking and then the cape person gets up and leaves the room. He is leaves the house riding on a horse. As he passes the main gate, another person hiding outside gate moves up. It was Agnès in a cape waiting in the rain. She follows. '6.19 DOWN TOWN.' The person in the hooded cape looks around outside a Inn. He doesn’t see any one. He goes into a building. Out of the shadows Agnès come out from around a corner of a building. She moves to cross the street. Someone else is crossing the street at the same time. The person turn around and its Louise. “Agnès? As I guessed, it’s Agnès! What’re you doing in a place like this?” Agnès looks around. Louise “There are so many Royal Soldiers around. What exactly happened?” Agnès looks around again. Agnès “That erm… I don’t have time to explain now. Come with me!” Louise “Wait!” '6.20 INSIDE AN INN.' People are being severed. Agnès and Louise come in through the main door of the Inn. Agnès looks around. She sees the person upstairs turn into a hallway. She runs up the stairs dragging Louise. She up stairs peeking around a corner looking down the hallway. The person at the end of the hallway looking around standing in front of a door. Louise “So what happened? Tell me properly!” Agnès puts her finger up to her lips. “Shhhh! Keep quiet!” The door opens. Another heavy set person with a mustache steps forward. The caped person. “Master is awaiting your arrival at the theater as always. It sees like Her Majesty has been kidnapped by someone.” Louise make a noise when she hear of the kidnapping. Agnès has her hand over Louise mouth. The two people hear the noise. The cape person moves down the hallway to check it out. He comes around the corner to see Agnès kissing Louise. Louise has a big surprise on her face. He is surprised and yuck look on his face. He just walks pass to go down the stairs. '6.21 OMG.' Camera shot of the back of Louise head. There a puff of steam from and Louise faint. Agnès has to do some to cover her being there and Louise was the only thing she could think of in a pinch is to kiss Louise. Agnès face is in shock. The caped man walk out the front door and turns down the street. Agnès within second Agnès comes flying out the door and is looking around and see the capes person. Louise comes out behind Agnès and grabs Agnès. “What are you doing?!” Agnès “This is a mission!” Louise “Mission?!” '6.22 THE ROOM WITH SAITO AND HENRIETTA.' Saito and Henrietta are laying on the bed with their backs to each other. She has her top back on. Saito “Why did you do that?” Henrietta “In order to lure the betrayer out, I’ve leaked the news of me going missing. But I’m not sure if that fellow will fall for the fake news easily. That’s why I ran away for real.” Saito sits up “Ran away for real? If you happened to be in danger while running away…” Henrietta “That’s why I wanted Saito to be my bodyguard. I wanted you to protect me, just like how you protect Louise.” Saito “So that means I’ve been deceived as well?” Henrietta sits up. “Sorry, but doesn’t lying to your enemy mean lying to your allies as well?” Saito “What? So that was the case.” Henrietta stands up. “Time’s up. We should make a move now.” Saito “To where?” Henrietta “The Theater.” '6.23 OUTSIDE THE INN.' Agnès on a horse talking to Louise standing next to the horse. Louise “Saito is protecting the princess?” Agnès “Yes, Saito is needed as the princess’s bodyguard.” Louise “What’s this? Am I supposed to just follow him?” Agnès “No, that’s… Anyways, until the mission ends, please stay in that Inn and await orders.” Louise “Wait! Where’re you going?” Agnès “The Theater! Well then!” Louise “Wait!” She is left there standing and wondering what going on. “Agnès…” '6.24 OFF WE GO.' Louise hears a voice she recognizes. Behind her is Scarron with the fairies and a wagon filled with stuff. “Oh Louise, what’re you doing?” She is not happy being found by Scarron. “The performance is about to begin!” Louise gives a small chuckle. '6.25 THE THEATER.' A foot steps into some water on the ground. Camera moves up to see Richmon going down a path going to the Theater. A shot outside the Theater with people going to the Theater and carriages pulling up in front of the Theater. Inside the Theater on the stage looks like Jessica. “Guests who are present tonight, we, the Sakaran Drama Group,” Scarron behind the curtain. “Everyone hurry up! Will be performing a tear-jerking story.” Back stage Scarron is getting everybody ready. Louise is walking back stage when she sees Saito. “Saito!” Saito is peeking through the curtain. Saito “Louise!” Louise “Aren’t you supposed to be with Her Majesty?” Saito “Oh, we were until just now. Now she’s with Agnès.” Louise “Agnès?” Scarron “Ah what are the two of you doing there?!” They both turn to look at Scarron and see Scarron with red lipstick, big blue wig, and large dress. They both go into shock. “Now, now! It’s your turn to go out!” '6.26 ON WITH THE SHOW.' Show starts. On stage there are some fake trees, rocks, grass, and a wall with some steps to a platform. The fairies on the stage and Jessica and Scarron are on the platform. Scarron character “Hey, what’s this?” Jessica character. “This is called ‘The Liar’s Mouth’. If a liar sticks his hand in it, he won’t be able to take it out again.” Scarron character. “No! What shall I do?” Jessica character. “Why don’t you try it?” Camera pan left part of the stage. There is Louise in blue and white dress and bo peep hat. Saito is sitting next to her in a dog costume. Scarron character.”No! No! It’s scary! It’s scary!” Saito to himself. “I have to be a dog even in theater.” He doesn’t look very happy. '6.27 IN THE AUDIENCE.' Camera pan to the audience to see Richmon and the guy with the mustache sitting in the middle audience talking to each other. Mustache guy. “So the princess has yet…” Richmon “Right, she has yet to be found.” Mustache guy. “This is our chance to invade.” Richmon “Her Majesty’s whereabouts are uncertain.” A female voice from behind him. “I’m right here!” Mustache guy turns around and Richmon jumps up and turns around. He is surprise as he recognizes Her Majesty in a hooded cape seating behind him. Henrietta pulls back the hood. “I’ve heard everything you’ve said, Richmon .” Richmon “Her Majesty!” Mustache guy stands up looking at Richmon in surprise then Henrietta. Henrietta “I figured out that you would contact your accomplice as soon as I went missing, and the truth would surface. A cunning fox revealing its tail.” Richmon “Hoho! The fact that you went missing, was just a plan to lure me out of my hiding.” Henrietta “That’s exactly how it is. Principal of the Count, Richmon, we hereby arrest you for treason.” '6.28 STAND OFF.' About ten guards stand up behind Henrietta with swords drawn. On stage Louise “Princess!” Henrietta “Now, the show has ended, Richmon.” A two shot of Richmon and Henrietta from the side at a standoff. Richmon “Oh really?” A group of people in the audience behind Richmon stands up with swords drawn. “You’re too naïve, Henrietta!” A command is yelled. “Protect Her Majesty!” They charge each other. Richmon “Ignore them, defeat all of them!” Other audience run out as the battle starts. Mustache guy make his way to an exit. He is tripped an put to the ground by Julio. “Albion’s pawn, eh? I hereby detain you for espionage.” The battle is going on all around Henrietta. She hears a voice. “Her Majesty! Prepare yourself now!” There is a person with a sword coming overhead down on the Queen. She closes her eyes. Everything white out. '6.29 DOG DAYS.' When she opens her eyes, she sees Saito in a dog costume and he has blocks the sword. Saito “Are you alright?” Henrietta “Saito!” They hear a Louise voice from the stage. “Her Majesty!” Richmon pushes Louise out of the way. “Get lost!” As he runs across the stage. Saito “Louise!” Richmon stops to look at Henrietta. Henrietta “Wait! Richmon!” Richmon “See you next time, Henrietta!” He taps his cane on the stage and a trap door open under him. Richmon “This is my theater.” As he drops down into the darkness. “The escapes routes have already been planned out.” He drops a long way. At the bottom he uses his cane and a flight spell to stop him at the bottom. He smiles in triumph. He hears a voice. “Wait!” He looks to the side behind him. Agnès “Where do you think you are going, Richmon?” Richmon “A commoner like you won’t be able to capture me!” Agnès “I have no intention to capture you.” She pulls out a gun. “I’ll kill you!” Richmon starts to leave and stops and turns. “What?” Agnès “You plotted the downfall of D’Angleterre. My hometown was totally destroyed.” Richmon “I get it: you’re the sole survivor of that village.” Agnès “Now is the time for revenge!” Richmon “I’ll end your life with just one strike. Let me tell you, the D’Angleterre records which you looking for are at the basement of the Magic Academy!” Agnès is surprised and has dropped her guard. Richmon “Naïve!” There is flash of magic spell. Agnès crouch down and covers herself with her mantel is hit by a flame spell. She flashes back to the scene of the town burdening. Richmon standing as the spell engulf Agnès. “How useless.” You hear a scream form Agnès within the flame. Note: In the novel she has clover herself with the mantel but also has a bag of water to absorb much of the flame spell. Richmon “What?!” She comes flying out of the flames and attacks Richmon with her sword. Richmon “I-Impossible!” Agnès “These are the fangs which we’ve been keeping, just to get back at Royal bastards like you one day. Now, die at the hands of the fang, Richmon !” You see the flames behind them. Richmon outline falls over with the sword in him and Agnès standing over him. She turns and looks back over her shoulder in complete a mission and revenge. She walks away. '6.30 BACK AT THE THEATER.' People standing in front of the Theater. There guards running around rounding up traders. Louise and Saito are sitting to one side of the Theater. Guards “Let’s go!” Louise “So, what did you do with the princess while you were with her?” Saito “Eh? Oh…” Louise leans over and start sniffing Saito. Saito “What’re you doing?” Louise “This is the smell of the princess’ perfume. Is there a need to get so intimate with her while being her bodyguard? Don’t tell me you did something strange to Her Majesty?” Saito is flashing back to the kiss and Henrietta putting his hand on her bosom. “H-How could I’ve done that? By the way, what’ve you been doing?” Louise “Eh!” She flashes back to Agnès kissing her. “N-Nothing!” Saito stands up. “What? What exactly happened?” Louise “How could anything happen?” They are in each other face. “How dare a dog suspect his own master?” She whips out her wand. “Unforgivable!” Saito “Ah! Wait! You’re not fair!” Louise “You dog! Be honest with me! You perverted dog! Stupid dog!” Saito “I didn’t do anything!” Camera pans up to the two moons. Zero No Tsukaima Season 2 <> Top Of Page [[2.5-The Spy's Seal|'<< Full 2.5 The Spy's Seal ']] - [[2.7-The Underground Secret Document|'Full 2.7 The Underground Secret Document >>']] Queen's Vacation, The Queen's Vacation, The Category:Anime